Won't Be The Same Without You
by animegal999
Summary: A Rokushi One-shot. Roxas/Xion. Rokushi fans; enjoy. I don't own KH.


**My first one-shot. DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

_Won't be the same without you_

I was walking down the streets of Twilight Town by myself. By the way the clouds were cropping up, it was about to rain. Now there wouldn't have been a problem with that, except for the fact that I was only wearing a tank-top and shorts. _Oh well_, I thought, _It could just be a cloudy day, with no rain. _Of course as soon as I thought that, drops of water started pouring from the sky.

"Of course I had to jnyx it…" I muttered as I curled into a ball under a banner. My home was too far away to walk there, and I was closer to the bus stop anyways, but they closed the roads in rains like this, so I might as well wait. Suddenly the rain just stopped pouring, like magic. Then I looked up to see a spikey blonde-haired boy holding an umbrella over me.

"Xion, you shouldn't be out on a day like this" he said smugly.

"Then why are you here, Roxas?" I countered with a giggle. Roxas had been my best friend since I moved here from Traverse Town when I was five.

"Heh, fair enough" he said as he helped me up. "Hey Xion, wanna go to The Spot?"

"Sure! Like old times" I answered. The Spot was a place on top of the clock tower where we used to hang out when we were younger. We would always stay there until the sunset. It was always the best part of the day. But things were a bit different now. Roxas had become more popular through the school years, while I've gotten less. With tons of homework, studies and tests, we just never had the time to go there, which made me wonder why Roxas would ask to go after so many years.

Roxas had lent me his umbrella, which left him sopping wet. But the way his golden hair met the winds perfectly, and how his- _Stop thinking about that, stop thinking about that! _I thought, feeling a blush. Roxas is my friend and I won't think of him as anything more! Okay, I'll admit he's cute, but we're best friends and that's it. I'd never be like all the others who try to 'win him'. The thought of it just felt so wrong and-

"Uh, Xion? Do you want to walk into the pole?" Roxas asked, cutting through my thoughts. I looked straight in front of me to see a flag pole about three inches away from my face.

"Oh. Uh…" I turn my face away from the pole. "Sorry, just thinking 'bout something" I answered. He laughed and could feel my face heating up.

"Let's just go inside," he held the door open and gestured his hand, "ladies first."

"Why Roxas, I didn't know you were a gentleman" I joked. We both laughed while we climbed up the stairs towards the top of the tower. The rain had, luckily, stopped and the sky was clearing up.

"The weather man's just never right. He says heat-wave and we get a quick shower" Roxas joked. I saw his smile dwindle as he looked at sunset, which had started peaking out from the clouds. (play Roxas's Theme)

"Hey Roxas, what's on your mind?" I asked him. He gave me a sad smile and looked back at the sunset.

"I'm moving to Destiny Islands soon" he answered. I looked at him, shocked. My best friend? Leaving?

"What!? Why!?" I asked him. He just looked down at his feet.

"Remember that car accident on the news today?" he asked me.

"Yes" I answered. Yesterday two cars had crashed and everyone inside was killed. Two women, a man and a child.

"M-my mother was… was…" he started, but couldn't finish. I looked in his eyes and saw he was crying.

"Oh Roxas…" I said as I gave him a hug, which he returned. I had never seen him like this, crying I mean. "I'm so sorry…" I said. He wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"My dads' job here doesn't pay enough for us, so he got one in Destiny Islands. I'm leaving in tommarrow-"

"No! Please don't go!" I cut him off and grabbed his hand. I didn't mean to, but I just couldn't take it. Why did he have to go!? What would I do without my best friend!? I started crying. Roxas gave me a soft smirk and did something I never thought he would do; he kissed me on the lips. I stopped crying for a moment and looked at him in surprise. That was completely unexpected. He put his arm around me leaned closer to me.

"You know," he whispered, "On Destiny Islands, they have sunsets just like this, but it just won't be the same without you." He kissed my forehead. "That's why I wanted to come up here again. So that the last sunset I would see here" he placed his hand on mine, "would be with you." I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Oh Roxas…"

* * *

**Rokushi is my favorite KH pairing! This is being told from Xions' POV, if you didn't know. I gave it a sad feel to it too. The reason I chose Traverse town as Xions' homeworld was… Well actually, there wasn't a reason. Hehehe… Anyways, R&R and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
